


We're Really Doing This

by Anime_fangirl823



Series: What Is This [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Cuban Lance (Voltron), First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Klance smut, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_fangirl823/pseuds/Anime_fangirl823
Summary: Keith finally sits down and talks to Lance, even if it was against his will.Excerpt:He felt bad skipping out on Lance, but he was just going to want to talk about what happened and he wasn’t ready for that yet.Hunk was snoring through his door again and Pidge’s lights were all on, likely programming something. He got up on his tiptoes as he passed Lance’s room, but it was like he’d been waiting or something. The door slid open and a hand grabbed his shoulder pulling him in, the door sliding shut behind him.Spinning around, he came face to face with an angry looking Lance tapping his foot. “You weren’t going to try to skip out on me, were you?”





	We're Really Doing This

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a series so make sure you read the first two installments before reading this one. :)

Keith couldn’t do anything but stare as he sat in my room contemplating his most recent of life choices. Why did he have to do the things he did yesterday, he should have just listened to what Lance had to say, but no, he just had to suck his cock.

He threw his head back onto the pillow and let out a deep groan. All he’d done was complicate things more and it wasn’t like he could avoid Lance forever, they literally live in a spaceship floating through space. And it wasn’t like he could talk about it with anyone, he didn’t need the others knowing about this.

“UUGGHHH!” He shot up. “I’m gonna go crazy in here.”

He needed to clear his head so he decided to head down towards the training deck. Maybe some combat would help him.

As he drug himself down the hallway, he heard a familiar voice. His back hit the wall and the rest of him followed. ‘Shit, what do I do, what am I supposed to say, “hey, sorry about sucking your dick, hope you don’t hate me?”’

“Keith?” ‘Oh no, he saw me.’ “What are you doing?”

“Uh… n-nothing, I’m just… uh… train.” Wow, what was that?

“Uh, yeah, okay.” He had an eyebrow raised. “Stop by my room later, I really need to talk to you.”

‘Shit, no, I can’t talk to him, make up an excuse, tell him you have somewhere to be.’ “Yeah, for sure.” ‘Dumbass!’

Lance walked off and Keith realized he was still stuck against the wall. He peeled himself off and headed into the training deck.

A few hours later~

The water shut off and Keith stepped out of the stall, grabbing his towel and loosely running it through his hair. He collected his clothes and headed back to his room, the towel wrapped around his waist. It was late enough to where no one was awake, so no one was going to see him.

He felt bad skipping out on Lance, but he was just going to want to talk about what happened and he wasn’t ready for that yet.

Hunk was snoring through his door again and Pidge’s lights were all on, likely programming something. He got up on his tiptoes as he passed Lance’s room, but it was like he’d been waiting or something. The door slid open and a hand grabbed his shoulder pulling him in, the door sliding shut behind him.

Spinning around, he came face to face with an angry looking Lance tapping his foot. “You weren’t going to try to skip out on me, were you?”

‘Damn, he knows me too well.’ “No, I just… I needed to get dressed first, I swear I was going to come back.”

“Oh come on, you don’t need to lie to me, I know you, Mullet.”

Keith slumped in defeat. “I’m sorry, I just… I don’t really know what to say.”

“How about we start with what the quiznak is going on?” Lance flailed his arms through the air in typical dramatic fashion.

Keith was hesitant, he didn’t know the answer. He’d always really liked lance, he’d always had a thing for him, but now that he had acted on his feelings, he was panicking on what to do next. It wasn’t like he’d ever been with anyone before, he lived in a desert alone for however long. “I… uh…”

“Maybe I should start,” Lance insisted, pulling Keith to his bed. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about this,” another dramatic wave of the hands, “whatever this is and I just need to talk to someone about it.”

He was afraid to look up from his hands, he couldn’t look Lance in the face, not right now. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want you to be sorry, I just want you to stop ignoring me. I’ve never been with a guy before and I’m confused as hell because I think I actually like it and you shutting me out and ignoring me is not helping me figure this out.”

‘Did he just say he liked it?’ “I probably shouldn’t have shut you out like that, my bad.”

“My bad, MY BAD! Is that all you have to say? You gave me a blowjob and stuck your finger in my… that doesn’t matter right now, I just want to know… was it a spur of the moment type thing or have you always wanted to do this?”

Okay, this was what he was afraid of, this was why he was avoiding Lance, because he didn’t want to talk about feelings, he never has. “I… um… I don’t really-”

“Because if you like me or something all you have to do is say so, I can’t say I won’t be super awkward about it because like I said I was pretty sure I was straight up until the shower thing, but you’re the only person who actually laughs at my jokes and listens to me when I have a problem and I don’t want to lose that, so if you’re willing to deal with helping me figure things out then…”

“Wait, what are you trying to say?”

“I’m saying I like you, how oblivious are you?”

“Apparently, very.”

“But like, no one can know, I’m still not sure about all this.”

“That’s fine, I don’t want anyone to know either.”

“Sooo… we’re doing this then?”

Keith looked up, finally meeting Lance’s gaze. “Yeah, I guess so, whatever this,” He gestured dramatically like Lance would have, “is.”

Lance’s eyes sparkled even with the dim lighting of the room, it made Keith’s heart jump. There was nothing said between the two of them, just silence and then…

Lance was the first to lean in, bumping his nose against Keith’s. Keith giggled as Lance pulled back, cheeks turning a nice shade of rose. Although, Keith wanted him to feel good, not embarrassed, so he took the initiative. He snaked his hand up Lance’s neck and behind his head, grabbing onto the small amount of hair back there and pulling his face in close. He hovered there for a moment, he could feel the heat of Lance’s breath on his lips and then dove in.

It didn’t take long for the making out to turn… well, dirty. Lance’s hands found their way up Keith’s shirt and it wasn’t long before Keith followed suit. He pulled away from the kiss and started to kiss at Lance’s neck, the soft mews Lance made while he did it only made him want to hear more. He nibbled at a bit of skin he’d uncovered on Lance’s shoulder, which got him a bit of a moan.

“Keith.” Lance breathed his name and god it was such a turn on.

Keith pushed him onto his back and swung his legs over his hips, straddling him. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on Lance’s lips then grabbed at the hem of Lance’s shirt. “Off,” he grunted.

Lance followed order lifting his arms up so Keith could pull the shirt up over his head. He tossed it off in some direction and was immediately back on Lance, leaving a trail of kisses down his chest.

This towel around his waist was getting in the way though making it hard for him to properly straddle him. He grabbed the towel and pulled it off revealing his now full erection. Lance looked a bit panicked as his gaze shifted down.

“Hey, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to, if you want me to stop just say so.”

Lance gulped, the adams apple bobbing in his throat, Keith wanted to take a bite. “Just, whatever you do try to be gentle.”

“Of course I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

He wanted these damn jeans off him though. He began to fumble with the buttons and popped them open, pulling the zipper down slowly.

“Wait!” Lance’s hand came up and grabbed his. Did he want to stop now? “I… I feel bad being the only one that gets something from this.” His hand was almost touching Keith’s cock, he could actually feel the warmth coming off of it. “Can I…” His fingers twitched and he slowly moved his hand.

Keith’s cock twitched at the slightest touch, damn he was sensitive today. Then it happened, Lance had his hand around his cock and holy quiznak did it feel good, better than his own hand for sure. The sensation he got when Lance moved his hand sent chills up his spine.

“Lay down,” Lance demanded, pushing him down with his free hand.

Keith laid back and Lance sat up, scooting himself between his thighs. He bent down and took Keith’s cock into his hand again giving it a couple of tugs before leaning just a bit further. He stared at it for a second, contemplating.

“You don’t have to do this, really, it’s fiiiiiiine…” Keith was shook when Lance licked the head, definitely better than his hand.

He looked like he was trying to figure out if he could fit the whole thing in his mouth and it made Keith chuckle. Lance shot him a look and then proceeded to lick the entire shaft, sucking the head in and then popping off. He sank back down, taking in a bit more this time around and Keith growled with pleasure.

He could see Lance’s smirk around his cock, he sure was having fun with this. Lance bobbed down again this time taking too much in and gagging slightly.

“Woah, you don’t need to take in the whole thing.” Even if it felt quiznaking amazing.

Lance pulled off. “Sorry, I’ve never done this before.”

“I kinda figured,” Keith smirked.

Lance shot him another look. “Hardy har har.”

“Sorry, please, continue.” Because god he wanted that pretty little mouth wrapped around his cock again.

He got his wish, Lance dove back down, being careful not to go too far and then came back up with another *pop*. He quickly found a pace he was okay with and bobbed away. Keith tried to hide his moans, but a few escaped him, especially when Lance started to play with his balls.

The feeling began to bubble up, he wasn’t going to be able to hold it much longer, he was definitely going to cum into Lance’s mouth if he didn’t stop him now. He pushed Lance off him and stroked his cock a couple of times before he shot his cum all over his stomach and chest. His body shuddered as he continued to stroke through his orgasm and then he relaxed completely.

“Why did you push me off?”

“What do you mean, I was about to cum in your mouth if I hadn’t.”

“So.”

So? SO? “I didn’t want to do that on your first time.”

Lance leaned down and smirked before licking, yes licking, the cum from his stomach. “I’ll decide what I want you to do with my first times.”

“Holy quiznak,” Keith whispered as he stared into those ocean blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> They FINALLY talked y'all!!!


End file.
